


Strange Ideas

by William_Magnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Odd ideas, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: A collection of odd ideas, strange thoughts, and possible thoughts I may write at some point and would love to see someone else write.  Will update as I get others or end up at least partially writing any thing on here.  Welcome for anyone posting comments on ideas or if they decide to write something.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, someone casts a curse or brings into the school a cursed item that causes people to break out into song and dance sequences. Bonus points on fitting but bizarre choices in pairing songs people and moments for things to break out. 

Examples: Snape breaking into CCR's 'Bad Moon Rising' while subbing for Professor Lupin in third year. Dumledore and Grindlewald breaking into 'Little Black Dress' from Shock Treatment. Petunia or Narcissa singing 'Mother Knows Best' from Tangled. Harry and Hermione singing 'Time Warp' at the very end of third year. Just before 'Scabbers' fakes his death in third year all 4 of the Mauraders breaking out into 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas. Or Belatrix Lestrange singing "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters.


	2. Gods and Heros

Lachesis had to be smoking something. This boy, this strange quiet child was destined to be the Master of Death? Atropos was sure that she was missing something, but it was her job to cut spin the threads of fate not decide how they were to be spun or woven. Unlike her sisters she was not very fond of children. She was less fond of those times her own nature as one of the Moirai had anything to do with children though. Despite the way the board was set the end game always came down to her, and now thanks to an others decisions she had to either snip the boy's thread or find a way to make sure the Fate he was destined for came about. Death had only ever had two Masters before, his Duty and...ah now there was an idea she would have to speak with her sisters about...

Demeter loved her daughter with all her heart, but some days she wished she would just get over being so damned moody. Six months without seeing her husband a year was not so bad a fate when she got to see the world of the living again in that time. Maybe she would be a little less moody if she talked Hecate into letting her keep the one of her chosen few she seemed so focused on since this spring began...

Or

The Fates intercede and Persephone and Hades end up adopting a 4-5 year old abused child. Thanatos knows the boy is the last living Perervell (Tom hasn't counted since he made his first Horcrux) but he is just going to let his boss learn the truth about Harry James Potter the hard way. 

Bonus points for Harry thinking Molly Weasley is Aunt Hestia, Hermes making sure that his new little cousin lives up to the Marauder name, and Harry being convinced the founders were all relatives of his in disguise.


	3. Chapter 3

Things have happened in my life and it is likely I shall not ever finish anything I have started story wise. I will be offline for a very long time so unlikely to answer or respond to comments but if anyone wants to use an idea in any of my unfinished works, or wants to try and pick them up from where I have left off and rewrite and or finish them then they are welcome to do so.


End file.
